


Trust, Magic, and Love

by Sanctitatem



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kink, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, hackle lemonade challenge, hacklelemonadechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: Ada sees to Hecate's needs with the help of rope and magic.Contribution to week 4 of the Hackle Lemonade Challenge. Prompt: Kink
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	Trust, Magic, and Love

The rope bit into her skin. Each knot and pressure point both comforting and teasing. The stretch to her limbs both a discomfort and a relief. The tension of the day seeped out slowly with each additional wrap of rope. With each moment her mind drifted off to that place, secure in her restraints and in Ada’s hands.

The position she was in caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach. So open, so vulnerable, but at the same time, so very thrilling. Here, under the eye of Ada, Hecate knew she was safe. The trust was implicit. Earned and yet something that felt as if it had always been there. Natural and automatic. That was true of their entire partnership. Two halves of a whole. Mutual respect, mutual love.

The air felt cool against her skin, goosebumps erupting along her arms, legs, and stomach. Closing her eyes, Hecate gave herself up to that moment. Knees spread apart, ankles touching her buttocks, Hecate floated in mid-air from the combination of magic and rope. Her head pulled back by the rope that was tied into her hair.

Feeling fingertips drift across the small of her back, Hecate shivered and groaned. The tenderness of Ada’s touch, a jarring contrast to the cut of her bindings. Save for Hecate’s own breathing and thumping heart, the room was silent. A space just for them. Purely for this.

The light touches were soon skipping over each line of rope, glancing off ribs, shoulder blades, to her jaw. Before travelling over collarbones and down Hecate’s sternum. It wasn’t until she felt one pad start to circle a quickly pebbling nipple that the younger witch made a sound. A soft whimper soon turned to a shocked groan as Ada tugged at the nipple. Within her restraints, there wasn’t much that Hecate could do but that didn’t stop her hips from twitching forward, looking for a way to encourage the growing ache between her thighs.

“All in good time, Hecate,” soothed Ada, kneeling so that they were face to face.

Cupping Hecate’s cheek, the older witch pressed her lips firmly to her lover’s. The kiss was full of promise and control. Hecate relaxed once more, trusting her partner to continue. Trusting Ada to know what she needed. This wasn’t their first time, after all. After discussions, research, and lessons, they’d found a way to carry out this fantasy of Hecate’s. In a way that was beneficial for them both.

Ada’s hands were soon travelling over Hecate’s body once more. Their kiss deepened as she returned to fondling and caressing her lover’s breasts. Mewling against Ada’s lips, Hecate tried hard to not fight for more. To focus on her patience and self-control, knowing that it would be well worth it. Regardless, Ada’s mix of magic and ropes had Hecate just where her lover wanted her.

As Ada pulled away, Hecate felt the world turn on its head as she found herself being spun around in the air. A full 180 degrees, she turned, until she was on her back. With a wave of her hand, Ada’s magic manipulated the ropes, and Hecate, until her thighs were now pressed against her stomach, arms behind her back, and head rolled back towards the ground.

The sudden change of position produced a gasp from Hecate, feeling more exposed than before as she waited for the head rush to dissipate. Muscles stretching in fresh, new ways, Hecate’s body tingled with delight, and she found her new perspective just as thrilling. From here, if she fought gravity, Hecate could watch Ada. Her movements, her expressions; Hecate wanted to witness it all.

Slowly, Ada started to circle Hecate. Fingers returning to their earlier exploration. How sensitive Hecate’s feet were, proved to be a particular source of amusement and lust-filled joy for Ada. Alternating knuckles, fingers, and lastly lips, to the sensitive arches of Hecate’s feet, Ada watched with rapt wonder at every moan, twitch, and groan she could elicit from the other woman. Every sound was a gift and Ada tried to wring out as many from Hecate as possible.

It wasn’t long before Hecate was given some relief. Until she finally felt her lover where she needed her the most. Scrunching her eyes up tight, the sensations were almost overwhelming after waiting for what had seemed like hours. Fingertips touching, caressing, probing. Not even the magic keeping Hecate suspended in mid-air could stop her hips from rutting against even the smallest of touches.

Still, Ada’s fingers had yet to enter her. They drifted up and down the softness of her inner thighs, spread her wetness up and over her bundle of nerves. But never delved inside. Hecate didn’t know why. She tried to push her hips forward, urging her partner on, needing more.

In return she got a sharp tap to her right buttock. This jolted her awareness back into focus and she strained her neck up to look down her body at Ada.

“Ada, please,” Hecate tried to ask, to speak in any way that wasn’t begging. But there was a strain to her voice, an intensity to her eyes. It spoke more than her words ever could.

Over the rims of her glasses, Ada responded with one raised eyebrow. Out of Hecate’s line of sight, Ada conjured up exactly what she needed to give her lover what she craved. Stepping to one side, she lined up the dildo she had summoned until it was against Hecate’s entrance. With her free hand on the other witch’s hip, Ada cast a spell that would have the dildo moving back and forth, in a slow rocking motion.

Feeling the slow stretch, the toy filling her up, Hecate’s head fell back against nothing as she caught up with Ada’s actions. Soon the room was filled with Hecate’s breathy moans and quiet whimpers, occasionally interspersed with clearer verbalisations. Repetitively crying out, “yes, Ada!” whenever the toy and her hips lined up in just the right manner to cause ripples of pleasure that spread throughout her body.

The next few minutes were spent with Ada watching Hecate slowly start to climb up to that climax that both witches wanted. Never breaking contact with her partner, Ada’s hands soothed and excited in equal measure, enticing each wave of sensation. The air around them seemed to buzz with anticipation, thickening with the heady mix of magic and arousal as each second ticked by.

Soon Hecate felt like she was acting on instinct. Her body driving towards the end goal with the rest of her just going along for the ride. The hedonism of it all was intoxicating. Being bound like this, her movement and actions restricted, freed her soul. It let her give herself over to the moment and to Ada.

So focused on the moment that Hecate hadn’t realised that Ada had moved back up towards her head. The feeling of cloth against her cheek roused her enough to take in her surroundings. Opening heavy lidded eyes, Hecate watched as Ada opened her silk gown to reveal her nakedness. With two steps, Ada had straddled Hecate’s face, before the younger witch felt more magic, she presumed, that cushioned the back of her neck and head. If she hadn’t known better Hecate would have said she were laid upon their bed, rather than suspended in mid-air. The tension to her body was just enough without causing too much strain, and from this angle she now had complete understanding of what Ada wanted her to do.

Eagerly, Hecate lifted her head up to meet Ada’s arousal. Knowing the effect that all of this was having on her partner was an immense pleasure, in itself. Hecate wanted to make Ada feel as wonderful as she was feeling. In this moment, their desires combined, and they felt connected in their need for each other’s pleasure.

Unable to reach out and touch Ada with her hands, Hecate settled for her tongue and lips. Groaning against Ada’s heated skin, Hecate’s voice was soon joined by the sound of Ada’s breathing, panting as her lover’s ministrations hit their mark.

In the end they were both so tightly coiled, so in need of release, that it didn’t take long. Ada’s hand reached down Hecate’s body to join the toy in bringing the woman to an intense climax. Hips flexing, muscles clenching around the still moving intrusion, her moans of pleasure travelled straight up and against Ada. Hecate’s lips were locked around her partner’s clit, sucking firmly. The sight of her lover, and the stimulation provided, had the older witch finding her climax much faster than she had expected. Legs trembling, Ada resisted grinding down on Hecate too firmly as she rode out wave after wave of cresting pleasure.

The aftermath had both women catching their breath. With a flick of her wrist, Ada stopped the toy and removed it from Hecate. A few more movements of her hand found the ropes untying themselves and Hecate slowly being lowered to cushions that adorned the floor below.

“Everything all right?” Ada asked, once she had joined Hecate on the floor, cupping her lover’s cheek in her hand.

“Perfect,” came the reply from the witch, tiredness pinching at her eyes but love emanating from them.

“Good,” Ada beamed before pressing a kiss to Hecate’s lips.

Looking up at Ada through a haze of post-coital bliss, Hecate couldn’t help but hope that they wouldn’t have to wait too long to try that again. They’d move to the bed shortly, but for now Hecate was satisfied with lying in Ada’s arms, enjoying the feeling of her lover around her. Comforted by the knowledge that she could be herself around Ada, in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
